The Uchiha and the Reaper
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After realizing a strange healer was, actually, his very first and probably only crush, Sasuke tries to find her, and every time they encounter-but everytime they meet, something bad always hapens- like him accidentally ripping off her dress. SasuOC


The Grim Reaper light a candle, igniting all the others in his room, and opened up his desk drawer, taking a seat at his desk He pulled out a piece of paper, and a quill, dabbing the end of the quill, into the small jar of blood, that served as his ink. _"How ever shall I start this letter, I wonder."_ He mused to himself, the youngest of his daughters, wondering into the room.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in?" She requested with big, blue, innocent eyes, and he looked at her, picking her up, and setting her on his knee, as she clutched a stuffed animal to her chest. She offered it to him. "Tuck Mr. Pumpkin in too, Daddy!"

"_Not now, darling, Daddy is trying to write a letter. But, maybe if he gets it done quickly, he will tuck you in." _He replied, and she looked at the blank piece of paper. _"It's going to a good friend of mine, but he doesn't live here in the Underworld." _She looked at him. Though the youngest, she was by far, the smartest of his daughters, who were all gifted with wisdom. She hugged her stuffed animal to her, looking over its head at him.

"They live on the Surface?" she questioned, and he nodded. "Then, on the surface, letters start with, 'Dear so-and-so', right?"

"_Correct. What a smart girl you are." _ He said, patting her on the head, before writing something on the page, and putting the quill in the ink jar, setting her down. _"Like I promised, I will tuck you and Mr. Pumpkin in. Come on, now, girl, off to your room."_ He said, shooing her off, following her as she ran to her room. _"Would you like to accompany Daddy to the Surface, dear?"_ She smiled at him happily, nodding.

~Next Day~

"Stay. Here," The Grim Reaper told her, pointing to a corner. "-Until I get back, alright?" She nodded, hugging her stuffed animal. To her, as her father took the form of a red-haired boy about 19, and vanished within the crowd. The Surface was such a scary place, and the people here all so much taller than her. She stepped back, closer to the pole her Father had pointed to, before leaving. He had to deliver the letter he made to his human friend. She saw a lot of other kids about her age, with their parents, laughing and smiling. She saw happy smiles, and Mommies and Daddies, walking with their kids.

_Where is my mommy?_

She thought, never remembering having a mother herself. Her sisters showed her pictures- but when she looked in the mirror, she looked nothing like the pretty girl in the pictures- or her sisters, either-

"Hey!"

She jolted, looking up, to see a boy slightly taller than her, with onyx hair and matching eyes, a taller boy with him. "You're not lost are you?" The older boy asked, holding the smaller one's hand. She shook her head, hugging Mr. Pumpkin. "That's a rater unique stuffed animal you have there." The elder brother said, and she looked at it, before looking at him, nodding.

"Lana gives me lots of stuffed animals, but I don't like any of them. Daddy says it's the thought that counts." She squeaked. "I took them all apart, and made Mr. Pumpkin. I take Mr. Pumpkin every where." She added childishly, looking at the stranger stuffed animal in her arms. The other boy looked too.

"You made him?! That's so cool!" The other boy commented, looking up at his brother. "Itachi, can she come over to our house and play?" They shook their head. "Can I play with her here then?"

"No, Sasuke." His brother replied, walking down the alley. "Come on, let's go home." Sasuke and the girl watched as he walked away. The boy looked back at her, taking her hand.

"Come on, let's go play!"

"B-But-" She stammered, but, he dragged her along anyways. When her Father had returned, he only caught a glimpse of his daughter's little sundress, vanishing around a corner. He put his hand on the wall, and watched as some stupid human child, ran away with his daughter, and vanished behind another corner. The Grim Reaper narrowed his eyes, and shattered the wall his hand was on, but said nothing, and glided after the two, taking his time, a faint green line, showing which way she had went, thanks to the dust he had thrown on her stuffed animal the night before. He arrived at a house, the little boy tossing her a ball, and she flinched, as it whizzed past her, and bounced off the wall behind her.

"You have to catch the ball!" the boy said, their elder brother, standing nearby. The Grim Reaper tapped Itachi on the shoulder, who jolted and looked behind them at him.

"Excuse me, but it seems as if my daughter has wondered into your watchful gaze, youngster." The Grim Reaper said. "I'll be taking her back now." With that, she looked up at him, and hugged his leg.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said. "But I wanted to play ball." The Grim Reaper patted her on the head.

"It's alright, my darling. Come. I've run my errand, now, we shall go back home." Her Father smiled, and she pulled back, going over to the boy.

"Um- what's your name?" she asked, and the boy smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said, and she smiled. "What's yours?"

"I'm (bzzt)!"

She replied, and he offered her the ball, smiling. "Hey, hey, let's play some more tomorrow, ok?" she nodded, before going to her father, who took her hand, and Itachi stood by Sasuke, as they left, and the girl waved back to him, and Sasuke waved as well.

~Several years later~

Sasuke opened his eyes, angered. That memory- every time he referred to it, her name- it was like her name was erased from his memories. He got up and off of his bed, having decided he was done napping, and hearing the melody he had heard before, that made him want to sleep. Such low, gentle, calming notes played on a simple harp. He followed the sound to Orochimaru's room, and opened the door, Orochimaru looking up, as did Kabuto, and the girl to Orochimaru's left. "Stop playing." Sasuke said. "It's giving me a headache."

Lies. He liked the sound he heard. The soothing song made him want to sleep forever. And that's why he wanted it to stop. The girl stopped playing, panicking.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but, um, please bear it a little longer! I'm almost done with the day's treatment!" She apologized, putting the harp down, so it rested against Orochimaru's chair, before bowing to him several times, apologizing.

"There's no need for that, my dear." Orochimaru said, and she stopped, looking back at him. "Finish the treatment, and you may go for the day." She nodded, and picked the harp up once more, setting it in her inclined lap, as she sat on her knees, before gently picking up where she had stopped playing. After a minute or two, it came to a slow end, before fading away, and there was the sound of foot steps, as a large creature, shoved its way past Sasuke, into the room, hissing at him, before going over to the girl's side.

"That's it. How do your arms feel?" She asked him, Kabuto looking at him as well, as Orochimaru flexed his fingers, and arm muscles.

"Ah- the pain's decreased significantly." He observed, and she smiled.

"About another day of treatment and you'll have full use of your arms again!" She smiled, the rude newcomer, helping her up, before wrapping her in a sky blue shawl, that draped around her shoulders, and she covered herself with, as it resembled more of a blanket than a shawl. "I'm glad I could be of assistance to you."

"As am I." Orochimaru chuckled. "I do have to repay your Father- thought with your help, it makes it that more difficult to offer up something of equal or more value, in comparison to your own worth." She just smiled gently.

"Father only request that you are in perfect condition to carry out the Master Plan." She replied honestly, bowing. "Excuse me, I must rest." She said, and turned, the stranger at her heels, as she stopped in front of Sasuke. "My apologies to Sasuke-San as well, since you had to put up with my horrid instrumental skills." Sasuke nodded. "Excuse me." He stepped back and aside, to let her and the creature through, the creature glaring at him. "Please try to not glare at Sasuke-San, General Battz." The creature hissed, but looked at her, and continued walking.

# Later that Night #

The door to her room opened, and she looked up from the sink, into the bathroom mirror, seeing Sasuke. "Good evening, Sasuke-San." She said, finishing washing her face, before hanging the towel up on the towel ring, and smiling at him. "Do you need something?"

"You're a traveling Shaman, right? You can read minds?" Sasuke asked, and she only smiled.

"I'm not a Shaman, and yes, I can 'read minds' to a limit. Do you need help in something?" She asked, and he nodded, shutting the door, plopping down on her bed, as she braided her hair, looking at him. "Well, how may I be of assistance, Sasuke-San?" She requested, tying the end of her braid, with a hair band, to keep it together, before she let it hang over her shoulder.

"I have this memory of a girl- my first crush, I suppose- but when I reply the memory in my head to catch her name, it seems to be blurred out. Like someone has erased her name from my brain." He explained, and she blinked.

"Oh, well, that's quite the problem. Let's see." She said, "Excuse me." The girl added, before putting her hand on his forehead, as if checking to see if he had a fever. She withdrew, and he looked at her, and she smiled. "Actually, it hasn't been erased. It's been lost."

"Lost?"

"Think of your memories, as several chain links, chained together. Think of said memory, as a chipped chain link. Yes, it works, but then again, it's not really intact perfectly. I see the fragment of it too." She smiled. "If you want, I'll fix it."

"That's why I'm here." Sasuke replied bluntly, and the creature reappeared, glaring at Sasuke.

"Watch what you say, human." They growled warningly, but, she waved him off dismissively, before putting her hand on Sasuke's forehead again, withdrawing it.

"Alright, it's fixed. You should be able to catch her name now. Have a nice night, Sasuke." She said, and he looked at her, raising an eye brow.

"I can't pull the memory up at all." Sasuke complained, and she nodded.

"Yes. When you go to sleep, it will appear more vividly. But when you fall asleep, you can see it." She told him. "I do hope I've been of some use. Please, if there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She said, and Sasuke nodded, getting up and leaving the room, going to his own room, to lay down and see the fruit of her ability, closing his eyes, and drifting off into sleep, recalling the dream, forwarding, to the missing piece.

"_I'm Yaha!"_

Ingenious! It had worked. Yaha…where had he heard that name before? Dreams of possibilities of what the girl had turned out to be like, if she were his age, grabbed a tight hold of him, and comforted him until the late noon, when he finally awoke, getting to his feet. Strange- he never slept in. Sasuke got to his feet and went to Orochimaru's room, the sound of the girl's harp, did not fill the halls, or in his room, as if seeking him out on purpose. He opened the door, Orochimaru looking up. "Ah, good afternoon, Sasuke-Kun." He greeted.

"That girl- where is she?" Sasuke asked, getting to the point.

"Ah, she finished the treatment this morning, and left." Kabuto answered for Orochimaru. "I must say- her methods are ridiculous, but there would be no way I could heal Orochimaru-Sama's arms in just a week. Training can start immediately now that he's recovered." Sasuke could care less.

"Her name- what was it?"

"Oh, the girl, I believe it was-" Sasuke's pupils shrunk. "-_**Yaha**_." Sasuke turned around, and went to the room she had stayed in, throwing open the door. The minimal belongings she had brought with her were gone. There was a note on the wall, and he ripped it off.

'_Dear Sasuke-San, _

_I'm sorry I left so early. I feel guilty that I took leave so early- while you slept as well._

_Yes, we did meet in the past, and I could have loved to stay and played 'catch' with you- make up for the time that I never really did catch the ball, but, unfortunately, Father wants me back as soon as possible. Thank you for your hospitality, and, I apologize that my harp gave you such a headache. _

_But now, you won't get headaches anymore, because I won't be around to play, isn't that nice?_

_~Yaha_

_P.S. You should go out with a nice girl- you always have a lonely look in your eyes, and it may be handsome, but its very depressing.'_

And so, that is how the search for Yaha, began.

&% A month later, in the Village of Grass %&

"Ah, the medic and her guard?" A Villager beamed, before smiling, turning half way, and directing the cloaked person to a castle, on a hill. "Yes, they're at the Mayor's home! He's in terrible condition- she's been here for the past week, healing the sick, free of charge! She's such a nice girl too, but, even thought she refuses, she will accept food after a while. So shy, she is." The cloaked person bowed.

"Thank you. I'll be off." They said, before heading for the Mayor's home, and the gates were open, so, he walked right on in.

"The priestess and her dark companion?" the Mayor asked. "They just left not even 10 minutes before you arrived." They turned on their heels and booked it back to town. Maybe she was still there? Indeed, there she was, among the crowd of grays and dark, neutral colors, a girl in a cream dress with a tall companion, who was tightly dressed in a single, plum garment. Sasuke pushed and shoved through people, eventually coming up behind her. He tripped, but reached out as he fell, grabbing something soft, before he caught his balance, and there was a loud rip and a shriek.

He had just unintentionally- ripped her entire dress off, and revealed her under garments to the entire crowd. Indeed, it was Yaha, who looked at him with her face distorted in horror, fear, and disbelief, as the tall, dark, and eerie General beside her, wrapped a familiar blue blanket around her in a swift move, and glared at all the on lookers. "Sasuke blink and opened his mouth, but tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed, "You're so mean!", before he could even apologize, and vanished from the scene within the General's hidden arms, only a faint wisp of light grey smoke, left in their wake. The villagers continued on with their lived, and he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" He snarled, but, looked at the torn dress in his hand. He stared at it for a long time, before looking around and sneaking off to a secluded alley, where he stashed the dress among himself, before leaving, and returning to the Sound Village, before seaking out Kabuto. When he did find the medic, he pulled out the dress and held it out to the glasses-wearing man and simply said, "Fix this."

"Wasn't this something Miss Yaha wore? Did she give it to you?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses, and looking it over. "Or is it your lover's? If it is, then Orochimaru-Sama needs to give you a talk about the birds and the bees-"

"Shut up and fix it." Sasuke cut him off. "Don't take your time. I want it fixed quickly, and then I want it back."

"Well, Sasuke, I may fix up many of your torn shirts, but that doesn't mean I'm a seamstress. Ask Orochimaru-Sama for help."

"I don't want to." Sasuke said stubbornly. "Fix my dress." Kabuto blinked, before snickering, and bursting into a fit of laughter. "Fuck you, Kabuto; just fix the god-damn dress already!" Orochimaru came in.

"Kabuto, what is wrong with you?" Orochimaru said, and Kabuto came to a slightly sudden stop, in laughing, covering his mouth with a fist and coughing, controlling himself, before looking at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke wants me to fix, presumably, one of Miss Yaha's dressings." Kabuto explained, and Orochimaru glared at him.

"Then fix it, Kabuto. Your sewing skills are good enough. Besides, Sasuke-Kun doesn't get out much, so let him have infatuation with a girl." Orochimaru pointed out, adding, "It least his object of desire isn't a boy." Kabuto nodded, commenting, "True." Orochimaru left, and Kabuto took the dress from Sasuke, who gave him a smug smirk along with a smug, 'thanks' before leaving. The next day, Sasuke collected the fixed dress, and folded it up and put it in a drawer in his dresser. (FREAK)

~Under World~

"Yaha! What's wrong?!" Beatrice asked, shocked, as Yaha has wiped her tears.

"S-Sasuke- ripped my favorite dress in half, and my underwear was exposed to everyone in the village I was in!" She cried, so embarrassed, she was crying.

"What a dumb boy!" Maria snarled, flipping her blue hair. "What a horrid boy!" Beatrice snapped, her blue eyes, only displayed anger. "We will tell father of it!" They both proclaimed, and their father walked in.

"Tell me about what?" The Grim Reaper asked, and looked at Yaha, his twin daughters, blushed, and moved aside. "You were crying, Yaha?" He asked, black flames, engulfing him. "Who made you cry, Yaha? I'll kill them-"

"Um- I wasn't crying father! It was one of your friends- he just said something very sad and I was thinking about it." She lied, and he was silent, the flames ceasing, and he stood up. "Alright, Yaha. Please, continue to assist me, daughter." Yaha nodded, and their father left, her sisters looking at her, as she looked at the ground.

"Yaha-" they murmured, and she stood up.

"I- um- am going to continue helping people, because if I don't Father will be disappointed, right? I-I can't stop now." She took her battered old stuffed animal, and hugged it to her chest. "I hope I don't see Sasuke-San again."

"Eh?!" Her sisters demanded in suprise, looking at her. "But I thought he was your first-" She glared at them.

"Finish that sentence, Onii-Chan, and I'll bless you so much, you'll lose every ounce of your demonic power, and live a life of a mortal! ad If you ever tell Papa about this, or what you two know- I'LL KILL YOU WITH HOLY WATER." The two shivered uncontrollably, hugging one another, as she loomed over them, before leaving, Mr. Pumpkin in her arms. "I don't care what you do, but please don't get involved, Onii-Chans. I'm goign to finish my work- no matter how long it takes- and I don't want Onii-Chans to get in the way." she said seriously, before leaving.

"Geez, she's so scary when we talk about 'that'." Beatrice said. "Indeed." Maria said, the two looking at one another, and grinning. "Let's play with him!"


End file.
